A surface mounting line includes a solder printing process in which pasty solder is printed onto electrode areas (lands) on a printed board, a mounting process in which electronic components are mounted on the solder, and a reflow process in which the board is heated in a reflow furnace to melt the solder and join the components to the board. An automated and labor-saving production line includes an inspection apparatus installed at the end of each process to perform an automated inspection using imaging (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).